campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 11
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 11 ''(Thrall) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Sorry for the third Thrall chapter. ---- 'Thrall stands in front of Praise in the fields ahead of the Pavilion. '''Praise seems nervous, and Thrall notices something different of him. His hair is messy, and he is wearing black armor with the Camp Halfblood shirt beneath it. But what creeps Thrall out is the dark fields below Praise's eyes. He seems to have so much blackness in his clothes, hair, eyes, below his eyes, grey lips, and even black clothes, all contrasting with Praise's pale skin. "Why are you wearing armor?" Thrall raises his eyebrow. "I'm wearing extra protection. You'll never know." "But Greek armor isn't very protective." "I know. I'm trying my best." Praise nods. "Okay, fine." Thrall responds. "First I'm giving you a lesson in combat. You need to be able to pack a punch." "I studied martial arts when I was ten," Praise smiles. "Good, then you can take me on hand-to-hand." Within seconds Thrall charges at Praise, throwing a punch at his stomach. Surprisingly, Praise fails to block it, and grabs at his stomach in pain. Praise visibly winces. Praise throws himself at Thrall, and Thrall delivers a punch to Praise's shoulder. Praise falls to his back, paralyzed. "Come on!" Thrall protests. "You can't fall down that soon!" "Sorry.." Praise manages. "I thought you said you studied Martial Arts!" "Well, yeah! History of martial arts, and their relations to Buddhist Spirituality!" Praise protests. Thrall blinks. ''Is he serious? He remains speechless. Praise sighs. "Maybe you should train me on it." ---- As Thrall lays back in his bunk, in Cabin One, he ponders over what good Praise can be in. He seems to be a very poorly trained fighter, if he was trained at all. Maybe because Praise lived in safety throughout his 12-year-old life. He didn't have to struggle as much as Thrall did. Praise's case is widely different. And this triggers a memory. ---- Thrall stands on top of the cliff, shortly after the Laistrygonian Giants blew up his house, and killed his mother. Thrall had to take his brothers and fly out, all alone and helpless. He had to grow up to the role of a dad, at age 12. "FATHER!" Thrall keeps screaming at the sky, on top of the cliff. He keeps yelling out to his father, hoping he would stop running around having affairs and listen to his abandoned children. Thrall has left Content and Adam at the bottom while he climbed to get a better view. "FATHER!" he yells again, almost exhausted. He falls to his knees, and looks up again. He takes a breath, and yells with all his might. "ZEUS!!!" His lungs almost blow from so high yelling. Yelling out Zeus' name might have not been very wise. It would have disastrous consequences, but he was practically desperate. A tear almost falls down Thrall's cheek, as he lays his head in his knees. "What is it?" a voice comes from behind. Thrall turns, and locates an elder man with grey hair, a beard, and white greek clothes that hang on his body. "Father," Thrall voices. "What is it?" Zeus questions, impatient. Thrall has had enough. He lunges at Zeus and almost grabs his shirt. Zeus teleports out at the last second. Coward. "Attacking the King of the Gods wouldn't be so wise," Zeus growls from behind Thrall. "You abandoned us! You left us for dead!" Thrall screams. "And how could you just let Mother die like that?! Didn't you say you loved her?!" "I did. I had three children with her. The most I ever concieved with the same woman." Zeus nods. "Then why let her die!?" Thrall turns to him. "Somethings are just beyond my control." "B''eyond your control?!'' You left your children for dead! Just like you did to every single one of our siblings!" Thrall growls. "Beyond your control?! You're the king of the universe for God's sake!" "Perhaps." Zeus points out. "But there is something I always gave my children to protect them from the dangers of the immortal world. Sometimes the monsters can't be restrained." "Oh? Then what is that something?!" Zeus blinks, patiently. He walks to Thrall and taps his forehead. "I gave you all a gift. A mighty gift that tears through the strongest defenses. The mightiest power in the universe, stand cowering. Lethal, warm, and protective. I gave you all Lightning, feared by men and gods alike." ---- Praise shows little improvement throughout the next three days. He learns to block some punches, but otherwise he's completely weak. He isn't strong, nor fast, nor powerful. He isn't even tall enough to reach a man's eye. Thrall decides to switch to a weapon. Praise showed a little bit more efficiency with a short sword. At least, that's when using a toy subtitute. But once Thrall chooses a toy blade for himself, the tides are turned once again. Praise looses... On day four, Thrall has gotten bored of trial. "Show me a punch, like your life depends on it!" Thrall yells at the top of his lungs. Praise awkwardly thrusts his fist forward, but his punch is so weak, and poorly made, it didn't even move the punchbag a bit. Praise delivers another punch... still no damage. Thrall sighs, lowering his head in shame. "Sorry I am so weak," Praise apologizes. "No.. No.. Its not your fault," Thrall pats his back. "Don't worry, Praise." "Then who's fault it is?" Praise questions. "Look, usually, demigods inherit special abilities from their goldy parents. Sons of Zeus inherit lightning, Sons of Athena inherit Intelligence, Sons of Poseidon inherit water, and Sons of Ares inherit military prowess." Thrall explains. "You, for some reason, have no abilities." "Well, I'm spiritual." Praise shrugs. "I've come to accept my weakness. But it sometimes causes problems." "What do you think it exists?" "Well, as a matter of fact, I think it just exists out of poor motivation." Praise pauses. "Can I take a break to get mango juice?" Thrall raises his eyebrows. Then suddenly gets an idea. "Motivation...." he whispers. Then he puts two fingers forward, and fires lightning. Praise gasps surprisedly and ducks to the ground. Thrall fires another lightning bolt towards Praise. Praise swiftly dodges, much more efficient than Thrall ever thought possible. Thrall smiles, and summons a lightning bolt from the sky at Praise. Praise looks up, gasping, and blocks his eyes with his arms. While this doesn't usually work, it works for him. After Thrall almost worries that he struck Praise with lightning, he spots that Praise is totally unhamred, with a huge earth dome protecting him. Thrall's jaw drops as Praise smiles. "I... I can earthbend!" He yells out so high in voice the entire ground shakes violently. "Um.. Praise, can you calm down, please?" Thrall whispers to him. But Praise is violently glad. He yells out in laughter, and summons another earthquake, knocking Thrall off his feet. He stomps the ground, earth disks pop out of the ground. He kicks the air, and the earth disks fly at high speed towards Thrall. Thrall swiftly motions his arm, air swipes deflecting the disks. More earth disks fly at him in high speed. Thrall desprately starts to dodge, as Praise laughs out evilly, "REVENGE!" While outside freaking out and panicing, deep inside, Thrall is happy for Praise. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories